The Books of Umber: The Wizarding Wars
by KatyHarryFirework
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BOOKS OF UMBER. Happenstance arrives in Umber's world to start trying to meddle with fate, to prevent the global catastrophe of which Umber spoke. To steer fate in the right direction he's going to have to do some odd tasks-the first is to ensure that Lily Evans falls in love with James Potter! Can he meddle with the Wizarding world without getting caught?
1. Earth

_Hi! My first fan-fic! I wanted to write a Harry Potter fan-fic and then I didn't have any ideas and then I saw that there was only one story for the books of Umber and then I had an awesome idea and so here it is. Please read and review!_

_-Katy_

His feet slammed onto solid ground, and he looked up. The landscape was unfamiliar, yet he knew in an instant that this was the place he should land. He also knew that this was the time he should land. He folded his arms and looked around. It was almost morning. He was surrounded by sleeping boys, all about sixteen or seventeen. One of them had very untidy black hair, glasses sitting by his bedside next to a small stick. _Wand,_ said the fountain of knowledge inside his head. This boy's body was glowing with a faint blue-green hue.

Happenstance looked around. This place was… a school of magic. These boys were wizards. He could see by reading the filaments, turning them over on themselves without touching them, listening to the sounds they created, tilting his head to watch the shifting angles.

He laughed at the realization that the people of this school had put safeguards against teleportation, yet he was able to step right in here out of the Neither, disturbing not a single person. Strange. Umber had told him that there was no magic in this world. He investigated the inconsistency, and was surprised to learn that these boys and girls lived in complete secret from the rest of the world, known only to a select few who were family. And yet, something about this place made him realize that the global catastrophe of which Umber spoke was deeply connected to the fates of these people, that one with the glasses especially. Happenstance trotted whimsically over to the boy in question, and bent down close to his face, very sad indeed—he hadn't half a decade left to live, it seemed, and there was little that could be done about that.

But really, it was all part of the grand scheme, because Happenstance realized that this boy held the key to the salvation of Umber's entire world. He vanished back into the Neither, feeling the cold pierce his veins again, and reappeared in the girls' dormitory on the other side. There was a girl here, with red flowing hair, and green eyes that were almost as large and round as his. She didn't have too long to live, either, but he sensed something within her, too. This would be the first test, the first puzzle, the first domino. He waited in silence, standing in place, until the first shreds of daylight entered the room, trying to understand what had to be done—this would be difficult, the red-haired girl absolutely hated the messy-haired boy with the glasses, but if the world was to be saved, they needed to have a child. Well, this would be challenging, but where was the fun in the easy challenges? He stepped backwards, back into the Neither, and took up residence in a tree in the nearby forest, and waited for daybreak.


	2. Bowtruckles

_I'm gonna start this again, been a while :)_

_-Katy_

As the sun rose, Hap picked his head up. He had been staring at the forest floor all night. But it wasn't a waste of time like sleep was. He was thinking, deep, deep thoughts, and reading the filaments, and amusing himself with the choices. At least he wasn't staring at the back of his eyelids. As if he didn't already know what they looked like. But these magic people, they needed to sleep. None of the kids would be outside of their dormitories tonight—except for four little troublemakers.

Hap dove into the filaments, diving forward several hours while he traversed the Neither. He noticed an opening, a crack that glowed and sung with a slightly different hue and tune than the other openings, and he came out just behind a young man with curly brown hair. He slammed into the boy's back and disappeared again.

He knew that his actions hadn't been a mistake. He had just appeared inside the school, inside "Hogwarts," and bumped into a boy who fancied the girl named Lily Evans. His bump had caused him to bump her, and, now that the ice had been broken, now that this boy named Timothy Hatchet had started a conversation with his crush, he would eventually ask Lily Evans for a stroll by the forest grounds.

He landed back in a tree in the forest at about that time that Lily would be walking by with her suitor. Lily and Timothy got a little too close to the forest's edge… James Potter, the boy with the untidy hair and the glasses was waiting in ambush, having heard that she had accepted this little date offer from awkward Timothy.

So here were three problems that needed to be solved: Firstly Lily hated the very fiber of James's being. She'd felt that way for six years. That could be remedied, but it would be difficult because this Lily character seemed like a very strong woman. Then there was the fact that James was preparing an ambush on her—he liked to antagonize her, and that wasn't really something that would bring the two closer together. And lastly, James thought of Lily as a prize, rather than a potential romantic partner, which isn't exactly the substance of marriage. Well, excluding celebrity marriage.

Speaking of celebrities…

Hap wouldn't forget his promise, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time to… to _whistle_.

Hap whistled loudly, sounding like a bird. Surprised by the sound so close, James, who was a few dozen feet below the Meddler, whirled around and accidentally smacked his arm into a young tree. He shook his arm and cupped a hand to the bruised area.

But James had taken a bad turn in fate: He'd accidentally smacked a tree whose wood was wand quality, and it was guarded by… _bowtruckles_.

Eight bowtruckles burst furiously out of the tree. They were the guardians of the tree and they didn't take kindly to the apparent assault from the young wizard below them. They swarmed and attacked him, and after a scratch just above the eye James caught up with what was happening and he ran. Not exactly caring about the ambush when his eyeballs were a few false steps away from being gouged, James ran into the open, right in front of Lily and Timothy, headed straight for the castle. Lily gasped, and then noticed the small creatures hell-bent after James's eyes, and she reached into her pocket.

"_Immobulus!_" Lily cried as she directed her wand in the direction of her fleeing would-be ambusher.

Immediately, the eight bowtruckles snapped into rigid stick-like forms and dropped to the ground. Lily kept her wand aimed at them, but her eyes traveled to James's face.

"Oh," James said, breathing heavily and making eye contact back. "Thanks, Evans."

Lily inclined her head. Whatever she was expecting from the cocky boy, it wasn't a "thanks." Hap smiled. Here were the seeds; he needed to water them, was all.


End file.
